Words That I Can't Speak
by TeenieLover
Summary: Dib has been brave before, all of his childhood has been spent chasing after Zim, but when something happens, will he be brave enough to tell Zim the truth?


**Words That I Can't Speak**

_Poke_

"Wake up."

_Poke._

"I said wake up…"

_Another poke._

"WAKE UP DIB-FILTH!"

A loud thud echoing around the room confirmed that the human once having a peaceful slumber on the soft bed, was now lying rather uncomfortably on the floor due to shock, his eyes wide but narrowing after as he gathered his surroundings. He cracked his neck before groaning as his stiff muscles failed to cooperate with him, afterwards sending the worst look he could manage to the grumpy alien standing near him. There was no sunlight painting itself on his face like usual, only the darkness of the room, it was even hard for the boy to make out the figure in the room with him, only being allowed to by the two vivid magenta orbs peering into his crimson ones. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes after he had crawled back up onto his bed, moving his arm over towards the bedside table and hunting for his glasses. His finger traced over something, and he picked them up and placed them on his face, adjusting them correctly. After stifling a yawn, he lazily looked at the small alarm clock next to him, reading it in his mind, 4:30am. One of these days he'd be allowed to have one sleep with no interruptions.

"Why in the world have you woke me up at half four in the morning, Zim…?" Dib asked, his voice laced with grogginess.

Zim narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in disapproval of the boys attitude, he hated being questioned. "Cold" was Zim's best response.

Dib raised his eyebrows as he noted the small shivers Zim's body gave, but it was no surprise Zim was cold, for starters it was December, and Zim wasn't exactly wearing the warmest outfit. "Why not put something thicker on instead of wearing just my t-shirt all of the time then, I have plenty of jumpers you can lend in my wardrobe that will keep you warm." It was right what Dib said, Zim hadn't took Dib's classic blue emoticon t-shirt off for just over a week now, it hung on his slim green frame very loosely, reaching above his knees whilst the collar had slid off, revealing Zim's left shoulder.

"I do not care for your other garments dirt-child, and you know exactly why I will not wear _that _uniform…" he placed himself on the end of the bed, rubbing his arms to provide as much warmth to them as possible.

Dib frowned and turned to look away, knowing full well what Zim meant. It had happened 2 weeks ago, Dib had found Zim in the woods during one of his paranormal hunting's, he was with his Voot and GIR, Dib had only stared from a distance until he realized that Zim was planning on leaving the planet, rushing to the Irk with no hesitation. At first Zim refused to admit his reasoning behind everything, but soon shattered in front of Dib, something which he hadn't wanted to happen, ever. He told Dib. About him living a lie, about his Tallest's hating him, about his mission, base (which he had blown up before leaving) and why he had to leave the planet to get away from everything. But Dib managed to persuade him to do otherwise, demanding he stayed with him until they figured something else out. He wouldn't allow the only reason for living to slip from his grasp.

This was why Zim refused to wear his Invader uniform. He didn't want that on him, he didn't want to be known as a part of that Empire any longer, he was Zim, and that was all he needed to be.

The boy sighed and slowly met with the others gaze. It still hurt, to know that Zim was going to leave without even a note of reason, if he hadn't have found the alien that night then he would have nothing to live for, the only one that he could talk to and call a friend. He didn't question him though, fearing that he would leave, and that's the one thing he feared most. _Loneliness._

Dib pulled back the covers and puffed up the pillow, crawling in himself before gesturing with a pat to the bed for the other to join him, this had happened on more than one occasion, Zim sleeping next to Dib for warmth, he didn't mind it, just found it weird that the Irken was okay with being so close to him all of a sudden. Zim had been camping down on the floor with Dib's old blow up bed, but he still managed to find himself waking up next to Dib, always with the same excuse. It was getting cold, Dib wouldn't lie about that, but not that cold, he wondered if Irken's got cold easier than humans.

Zim quickly scrambled into the bed, curling up into a tiny ball after throwing the covers completely over him, his head easily sinking into the plush pillow, a content sigh seeping past his lips as he pulled the t-shirt over his naked legs. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly. He liked this, he didn't get the chance to just relax before when he was on his 'mission', so it was bliss to him to be able to just let loose of everything.

Dib himself got comfortable in the bed, turning to face Zim he petted the thin stalks on the aliens head, enjoying the little purr Zim let off from the small touches. "You warm now?"

Zim's eyes fluttered open slightly from the petting, he twitched his antenna slightly, tickling Dib's palm causing the boy to laugh from the sensation. Zim was aware of the question being asked, but he decided to use movement to reply instead, so he shuffled closer to Dib until he could curl against him and hold onto his shoulders, wrapping his bare legs around Dib's clothed ones. ***** Deciding that he was still not comfortable with his current position, he nudged his head forward slightly, until he rested his forehead against Dib's temple.

The lanky teen didn't move, instead just allowing Zim to adjust himself, waiting patiently whist feeling slightly alarmed at how willing Zim was to touch him now. He didn't dare move himself. Instead he focused on the warm fuzz that was settling in the centre of his stomach, it was a welcoming feeling but at the same time made him feel partially sick. Why it was there Dib didn't quite understand, however it briefly passed his mind that these touches were responsible, but he didn't dwell on it too long as it had finally progressed in his mind that Zim had come to a halt.

Should he move his head? He didn't want to disturb Zim, whom he was aware had his forehead resting plush against his ghostly white skin, but he had an urge to just look at Zim, what for he didn't know, but the more time passed the more the urge bloomed. But still he didn't move, instead he resumed to his gentle touches to the black stalk on the green head and closed his eyes.

When Dib awoke, the first thing he realised was how unusually content and warm he was, a feeling he was not so used to. But it was strangely familiar. Yes, Zim had slept by the side of Dib before, but not with this much interaction. Usually it was just the warmth of his body heat that he could feel prickling at his skin, and sometimes the tickle of the alien's breath licking away at his skin ever so gently. But this morning it was something more. A slim arm was resting on his stomach, the fingers sending a pleasant sensation down his spine as he breathed in and out, causing them to slowly trace his skin unwillingly. And then there were their legs, his bare ones tangled quite securely with Dib's clothed ones, the feeling of possession washed over him but he just didn't care. Not this time. Before he would have been bothered by Zim's possessive actions but now he couldn't remember for the life of him why. This feeling of another curled against you was like a silent lullaby being played just for you, something special and unique. But one thing that was overpowering all of this was something Dib had never witnessed before.

The feeling of belonging.

He had never had a friend. Never had a significant other. Never had a person in his life that was really there for him. He knew Zim didn't care for him, and he didn't quite know if they were friends, but what they had right now was enough to tell him that they were both content in each other's presence, Zim had nobody and neither did he, only each other did they have now so they had to make the most of it. He wasn't quite sure what he would call this, or what he wanted. But Zim was giving him the feeling of being wanted, just knowing that somebody wanted to be near him made his heart swell in a way that shocked him so much he shot up instantly and began a series of uneven breathes.

To his dismay Zim had been woken.

"Hmmm? Dib-smelly?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that, Dib had always been humoured by the daft things Zim tagged onto his name, the fact that he only did that for him made his stomach lurch. What was this feeling though? A need for friendship? Someone to care for him? _Love?_ That word seemed foreign to his mind, but it sat comfortably there, and seemed like a key had opened up an unused lock inside of him.

"Dib..?"

Turning his head towards the alien, he smiled, for what reason why he did not know, but he felt strangely happy. "Hey. You alright?"

Zim gently nodded and turned onto his side so he was facing in the direction of Dib. And once again Dib smiled at him, but Zim returned it. And in that moment something happened between the two of them, some of the hate and denial vaporised right before them and Dib felt like he was floating until it hit him.

_I think I might be in love with this idiot…_

_No! No you are not!_

_I think he might love me too..._

_What are you thinking? _

_I think I might say something… _

But he did not. Dib sat, his eyes still locked with Zim's, and he knew that there was a silence need between the two of them, with a pinch of what could only be described as love. He had it all mapped out in his mind and could read it in Zim's eyes but he just could not speak words, like the capability to do so had been erased. _Do something Dib! _He crawled back under the covers, and gently filled the empty spaces of Zim's fingers with his own, drawing their hands gently under his chin and grazing it with his breathe. _Say something Dib!_ _Say something now!_

He placed his hand over Zim's heart.

_Love you… the words I can't speak…_


End file.
